Valentine's Day
by LazyIceAngel
Summary: It's just a small one shot. The Strawhats host a Valentine's party at Whole Cake Island and have invited the Whitebeard pirates. Written from Whitebeards point of view.


AU! Ace, Thatch, Whitebeard are alive. Story takes place after time skip after the Strawhats kicked Big Mom out of Whole Cake Island ;)

* * *

Whitebeard smiled lightly. The journey to the new built Whole Cake Island was worth it. Even if it was for the sake for him. For his children it was more special.

Strawhats beat Big Mom and took control of Whole Cake Island, it has changed. For the better. Even if many children like Charlotte Pudding or Charlotte Chiffon still stays there and work there. The city is well visited because of the time of year. Valentine's Day. Normally Whitebeard wouldn't consider celebrate this day. But a certain second division commander of him wanted to go the party a certain little brother decided to throw. Then a few other commanders wanted to go, too, and then the whole family went. Well the main family. His crew. Their allies weren't near or were too busy to make it to the party.

Whitebeard took a sip from his sake. The Strawhats and their allies did a good job on planning everything. But Whitebeard was sure, the strawhat brat himself didn't help very much on the planning. He did enjoy his view from one of the bigger benches the ship wright Franky designed. From there he could see everyone and could see clear what his sons were up to.

He could see Thatch helping the cooks while taking a special made dessert away to give it to Izo who smiled a bit. The cross dresser looked around before he gave the cook a quick kiss on the cheek. Thatch smiled, but seemed a bit unhappy to just get a kiss on the cheek. The cook sat down next to Izo und put the cross dresser in his lap. Izo seemed worried a first, but then he started eating with small smile while being cuddled by Thatch. Whitebeard made a small toast to himself about those two.

He didn't care what kind of relationship his children have as long as they are happy and fine. Whitebeard turned his head a bit to see his other commander talking and some flirting with citizen of the town or allies, well more friends, of the Strawhat crew. He frowned a bit as he couldn't see his first division commander and the second division commander. He was worried that something happened to Marco. His first son wasn't the type to attract trouble. But he wasn't the one to say no to trouble if he have to protect his brothers. Ace, his second division commander, was different. He likes to attract trouble and from what he heard from the revolutionary brat, who introduced himself as Sabo, sworn brother of Ace and Luffy, when his commander was with his little brother he was more attracted to trouble.

But his worries were false when he saw Ace with Sabo talking about something he couldn't hear. The fire user seemed a bit angry about something. But he would hear it soon as the two brothers came to him. "Oyaji, have you seen Luffy? Or that stupid pineapple", Ace asked. "Ace, that's not polite. I'm angry, too. But we can't be so angry to forget manners", Sabo scolded Ace, before he turned to Whitebeard. "Excuse my brother's bad manners. We just saw you first mate kidnapping Luffy. Did you happen to see him or our little brother?" Sabo asked more polite than Ace, who just pouted. "Didn't see any of them. Perhaps you should asked the brat's crew. They know the Island better", Whitebeard offered. The brothers didn't seem happy about his answer, but Sabo thanked him and the two went away.

Whitebeard looked after them, before he noticed that someone was hiding behind him. He turned his head slightly to see his first mate with the Strawhat brat on his lap. The arms of the kid were around Marco's neck while the blonde hold him around the waist. Their foreheads touched and they seemed to whisper little sweet things to each other. Both lips were a bit swollen like they had made out until a moment ago. Whitebeard smiled und whisper: "Be careful. I don't know how long it will take them to notice you two." Then after confirming that his son heard him, he turned around again to look at the party in front of him. He did noticed that the blonde blushed a bit, while the brat turned red and hide his face in Marco's shoulder.

"Then keep it a secret, Oyaji", Marco whispered while he stood up with Luffy. The boy didn't seem very a happy about moving again. His legs were around Marco's waist, while he leeched on to the older man. "Can't we just stay here? I don't want to run around anymore. I just want to stay at one place and cuddle with Marco", Luffy said and pouted. Marco looked down at the boy with a slight smile and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Ace and Sabo went the way to our ship. So the big castle would be safe and you two can be little love brats", Whitebeard said. He couldn't help it but to tease them. "Thanks Oyaji. Hold on tight, Lu", Marco told while he morphed into the blue phoenix. Carefully like he carried a treasure he flew to the castle were Big Mom lived, which now was used a basis for the Strawhats.

Whitebeard looked after them before turning to his sake again. So the brat was the reason why his first division commander was quite eager to get to the party. Whitebeard started laughing. When they started travelling again it wouldn't be quiet. That was something he was sure of.

* * *

Just a little one shot. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for OOC and for every spelling or grammar mistake. But happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
